


I’ll Be There For You

by ChillCon



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillCon/pseuds/ChillCon
Summary: Bottom! Shawn注意避雷⚠️兽化警告⚠️Charlie got a pony that turned out to be a boy. But Shawn claimed that he’s a unicorn.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Charlie Puth
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

住在小镇面包房主人家的男孩是个很好的孩子。

他有一双很明亮的棕色眼睛，性格柔和，热心善良，手里总是拿着莓果或者橘子，浑身上下散发着讨人喜欢的水果香气。  
小镇上的人这样说。

住在Charlie Puth家的Shawn Mendes是个毛茸茸的小动物。

Charlie本人在心里说。

“我都说了多少遍了，独角兽不是小动物，”男孩皱着眉靠在年轻店主的沙发上，一边抱怨，一边闻了闻房间里的气味，确认贝果没有被这个糊涂蛋烤焦，“ 你总是这么说，但其实我已经活了独角历五十多年了。比你的两倍还多。不要让我听起来像个没见识的小兔子一样。”  
“噢，所以对于人类来说，你相当于多少岁？”  
“……十八。”  
“小朋友。”说着，Charlie得意地吹了声口哨。而Shawn因为羞耻和愤懑只能别过脸去。

“你们独角兽真奇怪。为了显得自己寿命长一些几个月都当作一年过。”不满足似的，Charlie咬了一口手里的披萨，又补充道。为了堵住他的嘴，Shawn终于忍无可忍，扳过他的脑袋凶巴巴一口用力对着男人多话的嘴唇吻了下去。

他们当然不是一开始就认识的。

如果不是几年前Charlie在去城镇集市的路上看见了那个卖马的老头，他们这辈子都不会见面。老人用一根皮鞭频繁抽打着小马的背脊，直到原本应该光亮顺滑的皮毛凌乱地翻起，马蹄踉跄地向前走着，身上有的地方已经有点流血。  
是只白色的马。  
眼睛是漂亮的枫糖棕色，已经因为疼痛和劳累有点湿润。

或许能做点拉磨的活。

Charlie深吸进一口气，又吐出去，尽量掩盖自己几乎心疼得要命这个事实。他是个商人。他想努力维护自己商人的形象。  
可是这也来得有点过于牵强。因为就算是在小镇上，除了零星的几个农场主，根本没人愿意养马。

“噢，拜托，你只是个面包店里的高级厨师，”男孩每听到这一段都要没礼貌地反驳，“摆正自己的位置。”

总而言之，他把这匹小马带回了家。  
等他打了一桶水打算给这个可怜的小家伙清洗一下，却发现马不知道哪去了，地上蹲着一个看起来年龄不大的男孩，警惕地瑟缩着身子向后退，不小心踩到了自己还没学会怎么变没的白色尾巴，狼狈地摔在地上。  
“别怕，别怕，”Charlie忍不住笑了出来，把水小心翼翼放在地上，惹来男孩不满的叹气声，“我本来只是想给你洗个澡。你在这会冻坏的，可以和我进屋去吗？”

男孩歪着头抿紧了嘴唇，过了一会儿终于点了点头，说好。

于是一个从小坚信牛顿的23岁青年就这么顺理成章接受了白马可以变成人的认知。  
他把男孩安置在有温水的浴缸里，帮他清洗伤口和已经蹭得脏兮兮的尾巴，将洗发露抹上男孩咖啡色的卷毛，冲掉，再用毛巾把整个人擦干。自始至终，这个家伙没说任何一句话，只是很乖顺地任由Charlie摆弄。

男孩并不是个瘦巴巴的小家伙，相反，他有很紧实漂亮的肌肉线条，却都是纤细精壮的，既不会显得过火，又带着青少年独有的鲜活，散发着沐浴后舒心的淡香。发觉Charlie在看他，男孩有点紧张似的红了耳朵。  
“我有你能穿的睡衣……但是，我不知道你等下是变回马还是就这样在屋里睡？如果在屋里等下就要穿睡衣的，不然会着凉。”Charlie率先开口。  
男孩思考了一下，用手指了指睡衣，然后两手掌心合十放在脸侧，做了个睡觉的手势。  
“你有点可爱，你知道吗？”Charlie笑着摇头，打开了电吹风，手指伸进他柔软的头发。

在烘干尾巴这个问题上，他们似乎遇到了点麻烦。

还在滴水的白色尾巴为了尽量不弄湿睡裤，像小猎狗一样翘起来，腰窝整个露在外面，Charlie看了看男孩，又看了看尾巴，犹豫了半天才开口：“尾巴……我可以摸吗？”  
男孩好不容易恢复平静的脸又“腾”地一下变得通红。

世界上怎么会有这么容易脸红的小马？

“不不不不，不是，不是你想的那样——我是说，我把它吹干可以吗？用这个，”Charlie晃了晃手里的吹风机，“我会很小心的。”  
男孩点点头，紧张又怯生生地握住了陌生人的衣角。  
“不用怕，”Charlie只好又摸了摸他的头发作为安慰，“如果感觉有点烫就立刻告诉我。”

马从来不用吹风机是有原因的。  
男孩本来很顺滑的尾巴在糟糕发型师Charlie毫无技巧的烘干下变得毛绒绒的，活像尾巴界的爆炸头。

“我叫Shawn Mendes，”当Charlie拿着梳子给他梳尾巴试图补救（还不小心拽下来两撮毛）的时候，男孩瘪着嘴抬起头和他说，“我不是马。”  
“你不是马？”Charlie满脸疑惑，“那你是什么？”  
“我是独角兽！”Shawn提起这个显得很自豪，还像小狗似的摇了摇尾巴，结果抽到了蹲在地上梳毛的Charlie，毛掉了年轻男人一脸。  
“可是，”抹了把脸，Charlie又问，“你没有角啊。”  
“唔……我也不知道怎么回事……和我一起玩的朋友都有角了。但我真的是独角兽，只有独角兽才可以变成人的。”  
“别着急，说不定你只是比他们慢了点。”Charlie善解人意地说。

只是一只得了幻想症的小马宝宝，他在心里说。

“谢谢。”  
当男人拿着沾了碘酒的棉球慢慢擦拭他后背上被鞭挞出的血痕，Shawn低着头说。疼痛让他有点颤抖，但是却没有闪避。这是信任，Charlie很珍惜这个。

后来他才弄明白，这个小家伙按照人类的年龄算只有16岁，但是在独角兽（救命，这个词说出来都显得很蠢）的日历上，已经算是成年了。在所有同伴变成人形进到人类中间冒险的时候，他却不知道为什么还没学会怎么变没自己的尾巴，好在额头上的角没有长出来，于是他就以马的原型走出来晃悠，企图混到马群里，可惜因为过于出挑，很快被转手卖了出去。  
然后就再次转手，遇见了Charlie。

他并不轻信任何人，唯独在Charlie这放下防备，变成了丢盔弃甲的样子。

日子一天一天过去，两个人居然磨合出了一种老夫老妻的生活方式。Charlie提供给男孩食宿，同时Shawn在面包店打杂，生活极其和谐。在Charlie的帮助和大量的书籍查阅后，Shawn终于变没了尾巴。但是出于某个人对尾巴独特的喜爱，有时候他还会特意把尾巴变回来，用它轻轻扫过Charlie的脚踝，换来对方的一个笑。

这样的相处模式自然不错。  
但是Shawn还是不开心。

因为他喜欢Charlie。

不是对妹妹或者对朋友Niall那种喜欢，是希望能天天能和他一起钻进被子那种喜欢。  
是希望他在自己额头上亲一下那种喜欢。

平时Charlie是让Shawn单独睡在另一个房间的，除非他身体不舒服或者做了什么噩梦，才会破例把他带到自己房间来，一边安抚一边给他煮一杯牛奶，让他喝下去。  
如果男孩实在情绪不好，有时候也能得到被抱着睡觉的特权。

可是因为他只有十六岁，Charlie从来都不会越界，甚至有一回Charlie驾车带他去空无一人的草场撒欢，Shawn变回白马想让他骑上来飞奔一圈，都被拒绝了。  
“你还在长身体，我怕把你压坏了。”年轻男人看起来几乎比自己大不了多少，却成天像隔壁花店的夫人一样担心这担心那。

Charlie怎么会舍得让他驮着自己跑呢。  
他希望男孩这辈子都不要真的像一匹马一样劳力，而是生活在童话里，每天早上有一个甜甜圈和一杯咖啡做早餐。  
他居然没想到，自己就是唯一能给Shawn这样童话的人。

十七岁生日的早晨，穿着蓝色格子睡衣的男孩支棱着两只耳朵——货真价实的白色小马耳朵，出现在Charlie房间门前。他甚至连拖鞋都没穿，就在冰凉的地板上赤着脚，Charlie慌忙让他坐到床上来，不要被冬天的气候折腾感冒。  
男孩无精打采缩成一团，抱着膝盖，头一点一点，耳朵上的毛发乱糟糟的。

“怎么了？”男人轻轻搓了搓他的肩膀。

“头疼。”

“哪里？”Charlie掀开他额头上温顺地搭着的鬈发，轻轻用手指按了按几个不同的地方。男孩的皮肤很光滑柔软，现在因为疼痛有点发热，“很难受吗？”

Shawn想笑着像往常一样说还好，但是干巴巴挑了两下嘴角，还是没能掩饰过去，指了指额头上方连接着发髻线的位置，“嗯……昨天基本没怎么睡。”  
“怎么不早来叫我？”  
“因为你在睡觉嘛，”Shawn皱着眉伸出手自己摸了摸跳突的额头，“不想吵醒你。”

Charlie心疼地把他圈进怀里抱了一下。

“帮我揉揉好不好，”男孩瓮声瓮气，把头埋在男人胸口，几乎带了哭腔，“好疼。”  
“好，”Charlie让他枕在自己腿上，拇指轻轻搓揉着额顶那一小片皮肤，直到Shawn浑身的紧绷有点放松下来，看起来很累但是很满足地靠在他怀里，呼出的热气扫在他肚子上。

男人不是不喜欢他。  
哪种喜欢都有。有时候看着男孩独自做事时候认真的侧脸，他也很想走过去和Shawn交换一个温柔的亲吻，直到呼吸急促起来，男孩的手急躁地摸遍他全身——光裸的胸膛，敏感的背脊，隐秘的腿根——然后他们滚到床上。  
随便什么角色，什么姿势，甚至谁在上面，Charlie都不在乎，只要Shawn喜欢，他就已经因为满足而战栗。

但是男孩还没长大。他不想在Shawn涉世未深的时候从他这获取任何、任何一点懵懂的快感。  
他不想趁虚而入。  
他翻了很多书籍。独角兽只结合终身伴侣。他怕因为自己让他的男孩选错了人。

“你快要长出角啦。”Charlie贴在男孩耳边说。  
“可是好疼，不想要角。”Shawn隔着他的睡衣蹭了蹭他柔软的肚子，“现在还有点痒。”  
“不要角怎么做独角兽。”  
在男孩可怜兮兮抬起头看他的时候，Charlie的呼吸停顿了一秒。  
在邻里眼中，Shawn一直是个很硬朗的男孩，肌肉的轮廓很大程度上定义了他，从早到晚满脸笑容，精神充沛，从来没有任何烦心事似的，可是偏偏在自己面前，这个家伙会撒娇耍赖，像只小狗一样用渴盼的眼神注视他。  
于是他真的在男孩已经有点发红的额头上吻了一下。很轻很轻。像糖霜落在舌尖上。

Shawn的眼眶好像红了。

真奇怪。

他的角长得并不顺利，甚至显得有点折磨。很多个早晨，Charlie都会在房间门口收获一个红着眼哼哼的小独角兽，等到那个小小的，还有点圆润、和鹿茸那样的角终于顶破了皮肤，Shawn已经正式入住Charlie的房间，并且在晚上七手八脚偷偷爬上年轻男人的床铺，钻进他热乎乎的被子，等着Charlie迷迷糊糊摸摸他的头发，从背后把他抱在怀里。

独角兽的角要变得尖而锋利、长出螺纹还需要很多年，但是当它只是一个小凸起的时候，男孩就已经明白怎么借由它炫耀了。

“看我的角！”有一天早上Shawn忽然把Charlie推醒了，“它可以发光！”  
“噢……”男人睡眼惺忪，翻过身勉强睁开眼看着他，“你刚学会的魔法吗？”  
男孩用力点了点头，还没来得及收起的白色耳朵在头上耷拉着，一晃一晃的，Charlie忍不住伸手摸了摸。  
“好软，”说着，他又摸了摸男孩的头发，一脸的幸福。

“我养了全世界最可爱的宠物。”  
“我才不是宠物！”

一阵争吵过后，宠物独角兽走到厨房给主人做早餐。

而很快男孩也学会了把耳朵和角变没。这样才方便接待面包房的顾客。自从他来到面包店，就承担了店里大部分的工作。他力气大，用起烤箱似乎也比Charlie更有天赋似的。甚至有时候Charlie钻进柜台，Shawn只会满脸嫌弃把他推回去让他休息，觉得他简直是在帮倒忙。

可是忽然有半个星期，Shawn基本没怎么出过房间，唯一的活动就是早上窝在Charlie脖颈，小声和他说，今天再替我一天吧，我不舒服。  
Charlie看他好像真的很累了，就把他的枕头垫高一点，被子仔细掖好，摸摸他的头，确认男孩没有发烧，然后去前台忙一天的工作。

他们两个当中的任何一个都把这当成普通的风寒，于是当事情真的发生的时候，他们都是一副措手不及毫无准备的样子。

那天Charlie正像往常一样，把牛角包的纸袋折好递给顾客，就听见身后挂在墙上的电话响了起来。他草草在围裙上抹了抹沾上面粉的手，回头拿起听筒。  
居然不是货源商。  
男孩似乎有点哽咽的声音从另一边传过来。看来是从卧室打来的。

“Char…Charlie，你能过来吗？”Shawn的状态听上去极其不稳定，喉咙里有气息滚动着，艰难的吞咽声穿过听筒，变得格外嘶哑，“我……我有点不太好……”  
“能等吗？还有半个小时我们就午休了。”  
“拜托……”男孩这回真的抽泣起来，“对不起……但是我好难受……”  
“Shawn？你怎么了？”Charlie开始有些慌乱起来，一边询问一边转过身告诉后面在排队的顾客今天要提前闭店，并且拜托一个老主顾帮他关一下店门，“我马上过去，别怕，别怕。”

向卧室走过去的路是Charlie走过最长的路，一路上他走得磕磕绊绊，耳朵里塞满男孩压抑的哽咽，径直推开门冲了进去，跪在床边，握住Shawn的手。

Shawn居然打开了翅膀。  
Charlie从没见过他的翅膀。就算是变回独角兽的形态，为了不要太过吸引别人注意，他也从来不把翅膀展示出来。他会很谨慎、很小心，而不是像现在这样，露着柔软的耳朵，额头上顶着脆弱的兽角，尾巴蜷起来，巨大的翅膀缩紧，包裹着整个赤裸的身体。  
他的睡衣被他脱掉，很可怜地扔在一边。

“Shawn，Shawnie，睁开眼看看我，”男人把他的身子扶起来一点，然后坐上床，把他连带翅膀一起抱在怀里，慢慢摩挲着他的后颈，也顾不上追究他一丝不挂的问题，“和我说句话吧，求你。”  
男孩的下颌线绷得紧紧的，能看出咬合的牙关，呼吸急促地起伏着，全身上下都比平时要热很多，睫毛颤动一阵，很勉强地睁开眼，眼泪就立刻顺着眼眶滚落下来。  
他在发情。  
“我好难受……Charlie……亲亲我，”他看上去意识涣散，而神志却很清醒，他知道自己是怎么回事——他的角已经长出来了，是一只成年独角兽——他只是羞于启齿说出那个词，但是现在席卷全身的燥热快把他逼疯了。  
“那样会让你好一点吗？”Charlie皱着眉很担心地问道。  
“会的，拜托，我身上好疼……”确切来讲，那不是一种很容易定义的感觉，成年期第一次发情把他身体的每一缕神经都完全打开，皮肤变得难以承受的敏感，于是连和床单最轻微的碰触都激起闷哼，额头上的角再次像生长期那样胀痛起来，翅膀肌肉过于脆弱不堪，用尽全力绷紧保护起未经人事的身体。

“放松，Shawn，这样下去一会儿你会虚脱的。”Charlie努力拨开翅膀的羽毛，钻进里面，直接抱住男孩赤裸的上身，努力告诉自己不要恐慌得像个青少年一样，犹豫地亲了下男孩的侧脸。

这当然不管用。上天作证。

好在他直接落在Shawn皮肤上的触碰稍微缓解了一些不适，情急之中的男孩流下的眼泪更多了，不仅仅是身体的不适，也有对Charlie的失望。  
“我知道你一直担心我选错，才去看那些愚蠢的书……”Shawn一反常态抽噎的声音让男人整颗心都悬起来，“我在你面前变成人的那一天就已经选择你了……我已经成年了，Charlie，求求你……吻我，我好难受，帮帮我——”

后面的话被Charlie缓慢而坚定的吻融化在唇齿中间。

他当然查过发情期的资料。  
他只是不知道，他的男孩早已经选择了他。

男人的手指抚摸着男孩的身体，从肩膀到腰腹，按揉那些漂亮而有力的肌肉，最后停在了翅膀和身体相接的地方，白色的羽毛在那里是最细碎的，像是新生幼崽的皮毛。  
“抱歉，让你等了这么久，”Charlie在男孩的下巴上吻了一下，“好点了吗？”  
Shawn喘息着，心理巨大的满足感很大程度上帮助他放松了很多，点了点头，翅膀也终于温顺地下垂，双腿微张，感觉到体液从下身流出浸湿了干燥的床单。  
他眨眨眼，湿润的眼睛看着面前的男人，吸了吸鼻子，义无反顾钻进他怀里。

“我吓到你了吗？”Shawn小声问。

“有一点，”Charlie细而软地啄吻着男孩的颈侧，手掌从握着他腰背的姿势逐渐上移，按揉着他此刻有点紧绷的胸肌，“以为你出事了。”  
“担心我吗？”Shawn闭上眼哼了两声，热和燥都是加倍的，他却在努力压制，不想过分失态。  
“担心，”男人轻轻吸吮住男孩脖子上白皙的皮肤，又笑着松开，“满意了吗？”

“摸摸我的尾巴，”Shawn用耳朵蹭着男人胸口，甚至主动把尾巴挪了挪，搭在Charlie的膝盖上，柔软的白色毛发顺滑地垂下去。男孩从来没像这样过——这样渴望被抚摸、被亲吻、被进入和拥有。他从来没发情过，于是他连拿出来想象的时间都屈指可数。  
Charlie安抚地拍了拍那条尾巴，然后展开手掌，略加力揉搓下去，从上到下，最后把它整个抬起，放在唇边吻了一下，换来男孩一阵隐秘的颤抖。

“还想要什么？”男人把他放倒在床上，摸摸他的肩，示意他换个更舒服的姿势躺着。  
“……耳朵。”  
所以那双手又灵巧地摩挲着覆盖着绒毛的乳白色耳朵，毛发下面是淡粉色的皮肤，细小的血管，触感不可思议的可爱，因为发情热格外发红滚烫。

“可以摸摸你的翅膀吗？”Charlie贴在他的嘴唇上询问，喉咙发出声音时细微的震动都传导到男孩的神经上。  
“可以……但是要先帮我……”Shawn终于掀开了身上覆盖的所有东西，被子、毯子、枕头，大大展开一对翅膀，露出干净的下体，然后把下巴垫在男人肩上，像只真正的小动物那样哼哼着，“用手帮帮我。”

用了半天，Charlie才缓慢消化了这句话。

“我以为，应该是前面……”  
年轻男人有点吃惊地碰了碰Shawn滴着前液的阴茎，低下头在湿润的顶端轻轻吮了一下。Shawn是个男孩，却不是个瘦弱或发育不良的男孩，他的阴茎也不是一根瘦弱或发育不良的家伙，它握在手里是温热脉动的，形状几乎算得上优美漂亮，沉甸甸的，是很干净的浅色，头部泛着光洁的粉。  
是全新的。Charlie为了这个想法又在上面落下一个吻。

“不是前面，”Shawn涨着脸轻轻扯过他的手，向已经吞吐液体的后穴探去，诱导他用指尖顶开穴口，“是这里。”

“但是你是个小男孩，我是说，你是个雄性独角兽，对吗？”Charlie抬起头看着他的眼睛，直到男孩崩溃地捂住脸躲开他的视线。  
“每只独角兽情况不一样！说好了不可以互相评判的！”  
“所以有的独角兽喜欢这样吗？”Charlie的手指忽然在湿热的穴道里探索起来，轻轻用指尖从里向外勾着入口处细小的褶皱，带出透明的银丝挂在指尖，“还是这样？”  
“Charlie！！”

Shawn压下腰腹，有点不适似的喘了一声，

“好啦，不欺负你，”男人笑得真心实意，眼睛略微眯起来，显得有点傻乎乎的，男孩想着，他像只考拉。  
没被触碰过的后穴时不时因为不适应异物而收紧，而Charlie只是把它撑得更开，看着透明的、温热的液体缓慢顺着粉红色的软肉流出，划过股缝，留下一道发亮的水痕。不假思索，他就凑上去舔舐掉那片泪痕一样的爱液。  
“…Char，no，don’t…”Shawn漂亮的眉心猛地蹙在一起，眼泪瞬间漾满了眼眶，但是这回绝不是因为疼痛或者委屈，他甚至不敢相信Charlie刚刚做了什么，被爱意充斥的快感让他啜泣着，莫名其妙的自卑又趁机翻滚上来。

他不敢想象自己尝起来是什么味道。他开始有些害怕因为自己现在一团糟而不再值得任何人这样爱他，因为他的味道不讨人喜欢而被一个人丢在这里。

“对不起对不起，”慌乱的反而是Charlie，他匆忙揩着Shawn看样子不准备停下的眼泪，“我做错了吗？你不喜欢吗？弄痛你了吗？”  
“别、别舔那里，”男孩不停用舌尖湿润嘴唇，因为他在用嘴呼吸，“不干净的……”  
“Silly，”Charlie逐渐反应过来是怎么回事，“我爱你，为什么会觉得不干净？我会求你让我吃掉你，对于相爱的人来说这是很正常的，我会为你做任何事……好了，别哭了，小朋友，我还可以为你做更多，”男人吞咽了一下，“我可以为你口交，把你的精液直接咽下去，我可以舔掉你流出的任何东西，甚至如果你想把我压在下面操我，都可以……”  
说着，他甚至顺着手指舔吮男孩的穴口。  
“只要是你，什么都可以。”

“下次，”男孩凑着头，用手肘向后支撑着肩膀，锁骨更深邃地显现，慢慢亲吻着Charlie的胸口，用力舔着男人浅色的乳头，希望让他也更享受，“下次我在上面。”

“好，”Charlie低下头，撑着身子俯在躺着的男孩上方，把他的双腿更大地分开，别在自己腰上，“我不会真的和你做的，至少不是现在……我用手就好，但是一定会让你舒服的。”说完，他微微张开嘴唇，对着男孩缓慢眨了下眼，示意他自己吻上来。

他们享受着压抑已久的意乱情迷，直到那根手指的进入更深了，又加进另一根。

“可以吗？”  
“很棒，你不要讲话，我想要你吻我，”Shawn抹了抹眼睛，嘴角开始泄出不易察觉的喘息。  
“Bossy，”Charlie很深地吻下去，直到男孩涨红了耳朵，涎液顺着下巴滑下去，又被男人不舍地吞吃，“你说了算。”

男孩很紧。  
这是Charlie头脑里反复盘旋的一句话。Shawn很听话，他完全放松下来了，血肉不再绷得很硬，已经越来越柔软，揭示了一个事实——Shawn Mendes只是天生就这么紧而已。  
这听起来可能有点荒唐，但是从没被开苞过的独角兽青少年连两根手指都只是勉强吞下。为了完成抽插的动作，Charlie必须让自己的手指叠在一起匍匐前进，指节很费力而小心地弯曲，直到某个位置，Shawn忽然松开了他的嘴唇，剧烈呻吟起来。

“啊——唔，Char、Charlie……”男孩不敢想象这种声音出自自己的喉咙，好在安全感缺失的氛围包围他之前，Charlie就已经浊重呼吸着，再次吻住他。  
“没事的，这是对你来说一个很特殊的点，是正常的，别怕……”男人腾出一只手，揉搓着Shawn有点颤抖的腰，后知后觉拽过毯子，垫在他腰后，获得男孩一声轻哼。

随着手指从两根加到三根，Shawn感觉自己已经快要射了，但是Charlie像是故意拖延折磨他，就算已经在穴道内抽动，也绕过之前那个按下去让他很舒服的地方，于是他只能辛苦自己，抬起胯来寻找。  
男人和他接吻的动作也模仿着性器进入又退出男孩的口腔，Shawn有几次因为袭来的快感几乎要咬紧牙齿，而Charlie却不给他合上嘴唇的机会。  
忽然，中指和食指的指尖用力在男孩柔软的敏感点用力下压，Shawn克制不住大口喘着气，扭动着身子，头上的兽角因为身体其他部位的敏感和刺激，胀痛得更加厉害。

“舔舔我的角吧，Char，它弄得我好疼……”

不等他说完，年轻男人就松开他红肿的嘴唇，张开嘴含住了整个还覆盖着细小绒毛的生长期兽角。它依然是圆润的，一层半透明的、附着绒毛的生长膜下面，兽角已经开始生发出螺纹的样式和颜色，但是它的质感依旧光滑可爱。  
男孩抬起头颤抖着、几乎失控的反应让他有一种自己在为他口交的错觉。  
于是Charlie真的这样做了。  
他用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，吞下整个并不算小的、花苞似的兽角，然后吐出，再用力吞下去，舌头卖力地舔弄着它和额头皮肤接触的边缘，让自己口腔分泌的液体沾湿了那些微不可察的绒毛，当他再一次用手指操到男孩前列腺点的时候，他的牙齿轻轻咬住了兽角的根部，换来Shawn近乎歇斯底里的一声哭喊。  
男孩射了出来，浅白色的液体一股接着一股，不均匀地喷洒滴落在漂亮的小腹上。

在男人啃噬他翅膀和用舌头操着他后穴的时候，他又射了一次，然后带着哭腔困倦地把头缩进Charlie怀里。  
他看起来像是被这个游戏折腾坏了——翅膀收着，但是凌乱的羽毛昭示着它们刚经历了什么不寻常的事情，兽角上泛着质感奇异的水光，额头的皮肤都红得不成样子，眼泪大部分已经被他的恋人吻掉，留下一个西柚那样淡红的眼圈，耳朵脆弱地耷拉着，尾巴蜷起来，更别说一片泥泞的下身。

就算这样，他也坚持用手撸动Charlie的阴茎，直到帮他的男朋友也射出来。因为不然他担心Charlie会“像个孩子一样在裤子里高潮”。

“累吗？”说这句话的时候，Charlie正在拿着一条温水洗过的毛巾擦拭男孩身上各种做爱留下的证据，让他暂时看上去更体面一些，因为看样子这个家伙是下定决心不打算下床去洗个澡了。  
“嗯，但是不要紧。”  
Shawn半闭着眼，好像快要睡着了，不过还是在Charlie打算离开房间送毛巾的时候张开双臂不许他离开自己，蛮不讲理地哼着，直到Charlie自暴自弃地把毛巾扔在了一边，也躺下来，紧紧抱住他的男孩——他独一无二的小独角兽。

发情期的独角兽在情感上会变得极其脆弱，为今天过多的眼泪做出了解释。好在Charlie足够耐心，也足够有信心保证自己可以照顾好他。  
像个成人版本的童话故事。

“今天剩下的面包怎么办？”半梦半醒中男孩的声音黏糊糊的，带着鼻音。  
“明天我会处理掉，别担心。”  
“可是……明天的面包还没烤……”  
“明天闭店，在这陪你，给你做牛油果沙拉吃，别把我的小朋友身体累坏了。”

Shawn想说自己不是小朋友，还想说自己除了牛油果沙拉还想吃个提拉米苏和朗姆的冰淇淋，可是他太累了，说不出这么长的话，于是他打算把语言缩略到最简：

“我爱你。”

他说。

“我也是。”

Charlie吻了吻男孩收起兽角的光洁额头。

“我会永远在你身边的。”

可是他不知道Shawn有没有听见，因为独角兽已经整个抱着他的腰身安稳地睡着了。

Charlie的新男友是个毛绒绒的独角兽。

只有Charlie一个人知道。

-fin


	2. Chapter 2

点previous chapter喔


End file.
